The present disclosure relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to content storage.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is a computing system. Computing systems may vary in complexity from a single processor operating in relative isolation to large networks of interconnected processors. The interconnected processors may be in close proximity to each other or separated by great distances both physically and as distance is measured in computer networking terms. The interconnected processors may also work together in a closely cooperative fashion or in a loose weakly coupled fashion. Because technology and processing needs and requirements may vary between different applications, the structure and arrangement of the computing system may vary significantly between two different computing systems. The flexibility in computing systems allows them to be configured for both specific users, specific uses, or for more general purposes. Computing system may also include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information based on the needs of the users and the applications.
Additionally, some examples of computing systems include non-transient, tangible machine-readable media that include executable code that when run by one or more processors, may cause the one or more processors to perform the steps of methods described herein. Some common forms of machine readable media include, for example, floppy disk, flexible disk, hard disk, magnetic tape, any other magnetic medium, CD-ROM, any other optical medium, punch cards, paper tape, any other physical medium with patterns of holes, RAM, PROM, EPROM, FLASH-EPROM, any other memory chip or cartridge, and/or any other medium from which a processor or computer is adapted to read.
Computing systems are typically used to store, process, and retrieve information and content. Organization and retrieval of the stored information and content is typically constrained by the storage tools and mechanisms used to store the information and content. For example, when a hierarchical file system is used to store information and content using files, location of and access to the files is largely constrained by the hierarchy of directories used to organize the files within the hierarchical file system. In another example, when a database is used to store information and content using records in tables, location of and access to the records is largely constrained by the structure of tables and the relationships between the tables. And while both the hierarchical file system and the database typically include search mechanisms, these search mechanisms are still largely constrained by the underlying organization of the information and content. More recently, attempts have been made to add metadata and other tagging features to the hierarchical file system, however, these are generally implemented as separate add-on features that often do little more than improve the search mechanisms without improving the underlying organization of the information and content.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved content storage methods and systems.